<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【火影】段子集 by DJ006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240842">【火影】段子集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006'>DJ006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KKOB向段子集。写于16年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 坏饼干</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他们的老师义正词严的声称，要单方面宣布带土入他旗木籍的时候，小樱正在帮忙收拾火影办公室里囤积已久的文件。<br/>
绿眸女孩一时间愣住了，她第一反应是抬头望向被传唤来的鸣人，却见到金发少年也一脸茫然，朝火影位置上的男人瞠目结舌。<br/>
小樱直起腰，单手把半人高的文件从面前挪开，她看见他们的老师双手交叠，撑住下巴，眼睛虽然同往常一般不正经的弯成月牙，但面上看不出一丝玩笑的痕迹。<br/>
“卡卡西老师？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“您刚刚说？”<br/>
“我要单方面的宣布带土入我旗木籍啊。”<br/>
“但……”女孩有点慌乱地摆摆手，明亮的眸子骨碌碌转了几圈，她本能想说点什么，可空气里弥漫的诡异气氛压得她语言组织困难。<br/>
“老师你说什么呢！”鸣人先小樱一步大叫出声，小樱感激的朝金发少年投去一瞥。<br/>
“带土可不会同意入籍的！”鸣人仅剩的那只手指向银发男人，一脸认真的说道。</p><p>咦？问题关键是这个吗？</p><p>“哎呀，”卡卡西带着笑音回答：“家里可是我说得算哦，带土不同意是没用的。”<br/>
什么，原来家里是老师你说得算？<br/>
小樱觉得自己的脑袋有点糊涂，这事实冲击太大，她歪歪纤长的脖颈，脑袋里像有一整支管弦乐队在吹拉响奏。<br/>
“卡卡西老师真是太狡猾了，”金发少年一本正经地指责对方，试图替不在场的当事人反抗卡卡西的自作主张。“明明知道带土没法反对！”<br/>
“这样不好吗，带土有了着落，他会感激我也说不定。”银发男人笑得愈发开怀，鸣人恺然正色的可爱模样明显娱乐到了他。<br/>
风自卡卡西身后的窗口闯进室内，将男人宽大的白袍吹得超尘出世，若一只敛翅停歇的白鸟，悠然自得地踏过暖春的新绿。</p><p>卡卡西老师总是自有打算的。小樱想。她拨顺被风吹乱的额发，再度弯下腰去翻捡乱成一团的文件。<br/>
鸣人还在吵嚷些什么，间歇插有卡卡西平静的应答，而绿眸女孩已经完全懒得搭理他俩了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不要往下拉。</p><p> </p><p>不要往下拉。</p><p> </p><p>不要往下拉。</p><p> </p><p>重要的事说三遍。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西从怀中的织袋内掏出带土的骨灰，他原本想把骨灰盒从绸布包裹里拿出来瞧瞧，怕路上走得急，匣盖会颠松。但中途又觉得有些麻烦，索性放弃了检查。他想，白丝绸包的绳扣部分绞得不太好，万一来回一折腾，扣不上了怎么办。<br/>
再说了，骨灰就是骨灰而已，多看几眼也不会开出花来。<br/>
男人打开神龛的柜门把绸包放进去，小心翼翼地没碰到原本放置在内的骨灰。<br/>
入籍后带土的骨灰总算被名正言顺的保了下来，挫骨就够惨了，扬灰还是算了吧。村里的公墓容不下他，卡卡西也怕哪天带土的坟头突然被掘了，骨灰盒被扔在公厕旁。白牙威名犹如雷贯耳，也没人敢为盗走罪人的骨灰而擅闯现任火影的家。<br/>
当然，假如真有人恨带土入骨至如斯，卡卡西再怎么拼劲也护不住这抔惨白的齑粉。<br/>
卡卡西点上香，敲了下磬，双手合十默然垂首，清脆的声响混合着袅袅青烟徐徐升腾，如梦似幻。要说什么呢，其实也没什么好说的，男人挠挠头。对父亲也好，对带土也好，平日积攒了那么多废话，真要说却不知道从哪开头才好。<br/>
想了半天，香都快燃尽了，男人才慢悠悠开了口。<br/>
带土啊，如今入了我旗木籍，死了就是我旗木家的鬼了啊。<br/>
男人说完自觉好笑，带土要是真听到了指不定怎么暴跳如雷呢。<br/>
啊，说不定这会儿正在跳脚呢，琳也拉不住。</p><p>卡卡西一边想象着带土气愤的样子一边将案台上的香灰抹干净，等收拾好祭品阖上柜门时，他的嘴角尚残有一丝笑意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gift of the ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>恶趣味浓重，预警。甜饼。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞节这种舶来习俗究竟是什么时候传来的呢，谁也不清楚，只是某年某日开始，忽然如热病一般扩散至火之国的大街小巷，连木叶忍者村也未能幸免。<br/>
节日到来的半个月前，街道已经缀满了五光十色的装饰物，圣诞节当日愈加繁华到了不可收拾的地步。涂着金粉的灯泡在夜幕降临后蓦然烁放夺目的光芒，映得橱窗玻璃上的宣传标语熠熠生辉。那些排列交错的人偶与彩带，都被套上了大红大绿的外装，给人以审美上的疲乏，偶尔有一两个粗制滥造品混杂其间，画歪了的嘴角含着若有若无的讽笑。</p><p>空气里弥漫着吃食与人造香水的气味，人们比肩继踵，脸上挂着迷醉的笑容，朝街边美丽鲜活的风景扑去，随后失望地发现那不过是些纸板与塑料。<br/>
卡卡西走在街上，从没预料到事情会麻烦到这个地步，毕竟他只是想找顿晚饭。虽然鹿丸之前就曾提醒自己今晚不如蹲办公室吃泡面，但连续劳累了几天的六代目并没有把辅佐官的劝说放在心上。当时银发男人趴在办公桌上，看见自己同期的得意门生正匆忙地换上一件较为考究的大衣，准备去赴一场约会。<br/>
“要记得给手鞠带花哦。”卡卡西眯弯眼睛，满怀笑意说道。<br/>
“这种事早就定好了，倒是您，还是打消上街解决晚饭的念头吧，人多。”鹿丸扬了扬头，下巴上新蓄的胡渣显得他比实际年纪要成熟。</p><p>要怪就怪自己小觑了人们对节日的渴望，有点名号的饭馆早就订完了座位，路边的无名小摊也是人满为患，连一乐拉面都座无虚席，外设的座椅上全是交谈甚欢的亲朋情侣。<br/>
卡卡西叹息着回到家里，手上还拎了一袋街口超市买来的速食咖喱。<br/>
如果可以的话，我也想和家人朋友出去吃个饭什么的……<br/>
然而银发男人只能无力的回忆起神龛中的两袋骨灰。</p><p>登上楼梯走至公寓门口的时候，男人觉察到了一丝异样。自家门边孤零零立了只行李箱大小的礼箱，箱子被金绿交错的包装纸裹得漂漂亮亮，还用羼了绣花的红色缎带绞了个花结，看上去亟待主人拆解。<br/>
随着战后重建与道路交通的修整扩张，各国商贸交流甚频，更造成了快递业的兴盛发展。<br/>
但卡卡西并没有邮购的习惯。<br/>
男人弯腰捡起插在缎带间的卡片，收件人的冒号后用工整的印刷体印着他的名字与敬称，显然是什么人送给他的礼物。<br/>
应该不是炸弹吧，忍者的本性告诉他要警觉，卡卡西拉下面罩，他那天性灵敏的鼻子并没有捕捉到硫化物的气味，反倒被一股甜腻的奶油味冲得眉头紧蹙。<br/>
男人蹲下身，他注意到包裹的侧面都被打孔器打上了孔洞，而从箱内则传来了轻微的呼吸声。<br/>
难道是活物，忍犬之类的……<br/>
猜测无法带来真相，最终男人还是决定手动打开箱子。<br/>
卡卡西撕开缠裹严实的包装纸，内里是个用硬纸壳制就的礼品箱，绘着复古的波点花纹，盖子和箱身的缝隙处居然还粘了几圈烫金的封带。他一边为送礼者神经质般的包装方式而发笑，一边用苦无划开封边。<br/>
男人微掀起箱盖，谨慎地朝箱内望，仅仅是一瞥就足够他因惊讶睁大双眼。他猛地站起来，环顾四周确认没人后，迅速打开房门把箱子抱了进去，期间两次手抖没能把钥匙准确插进锁孔。<br/>
我不想被人当做变态。</p><p>现任火影抱着纸箱，步伐缓慢而凌乱，他既怕自己双臂用力过猛勒坏了纸箱，又怕箱子没能与地面平行造成侧翻。他小心翼翼地把礼箱放在客厅中央，长舒一口气后才表情郑重地挪去了箱盖。<br/>
纸箱内壁贴着厚实而柔软的天鹅绒布，在此之上又铺衬了两层暗色的缎布，在层层叠叠的布料之间静静睡着一个生有鸦黑色头发的男孩。男孩侧躺在箱底，双眼闭阖，额角抵着布料高隆的部分，婴儿肥未消的脸颊上浮现出浅淡的红晕，吐息均匀，显然深陷美梦，他额前的碎发正随呼吸起伏而如湖面波纹般颤动。<br/>
卡卡西想要唤醒对方，但该从何下手的困扰笼住了他。男人尝试着将手探进箱内，他戳了戳男孩质感细嫩的腮帮，可对方毫无反应，反倒是其略高的体温使男人产生了手指要被烫伤的错觉。<br/>
总觉得自己在做什么违规事项。<br/>
银发火影竭力把古怪的念头甩出脑外，他再次伸手去推男孩的肩膀，见其依旧没有苏醒的迹象，男人稍微加大了力道。男孩的肩上搭了一条不知道是拿来保暖还是防震的黑缎，过长的布料甚至遮盖了小臂手掌，现在这条绸缎因为摇晃幅度的提升而滑落。<br/>
卡卡西不禁瞪圆了青灰色的眸子，为眼前的画面所惊讶。<br/>
男孩的手腕被手铐所拘，但很明显锁住他的那个人并不想弄伤他，金属手铐被裁剪成条状的天鹅绒绕得严密，丝毫没有刮破皮肤的可能。<br/>
如果上肢……<br/>
男人的手在半空打了个旋，转而扯开覆盖在男孩小腿脚踝的缎布，果不其然男孩的小腿也被脚枷桎梏得结实，同样被垫上了柔韧的织物。且手铐与脚枷之间还横着两根粗笨的锁链，铁环崭新发亮，免去了慢性过敏的危险，可长度却不到男孩身长的一半，导致其只能蜷缩四肢成团酣睡。<br/>
怎么说呢，卡卡西叹息一声坐上自己的脚跟，腹诽道：看上去越发像犯罪现场了啊……<br/>
男孩并非变身术的造物，确切地说，知晓带土幼年相貌并且有闲心变成这样来耍笑自己的人几乎没有。<br/>
那么，究竟是什么人出于什么目的将这种“东西”送给他作为圣诞礼物呢？</p><p>银发火影跌进了思考的深渊，可很快他就爬了上来，因为男孩醒了。<br/>
男孩似乎是被卡卡西刚刚摔坐在地的动静吵醒的，他缓缓坐起身，像只破壳欲诞的雏鸟，嘴角尚残有晶莹的涎水痕迹。他先是张口打了个哈欠，鲜艳的舌尖在卡卡西的视线里一闪而过，然后抬手揉搓自己与带土如出一辙的双眸，锁链便随着他的动作互相碰撞，发出清脆的噪音。<br/>
紧接着男孩试图站起来，枷锁及时发挥了作用，他双手拉扯着双脚，自身的重量又借由脚枷把他拽了下去，直跌得七仰八叉。幸好重叠铺陈的布料缓冲了疼痛，于是他就保持着肢体纠缠的状态，窝在纸箱里一脸懵懂的看向面前的男人。<br/>
当他的目光若一层薄雾罩住对方的面孔时，男孩的脸上倏然聚起信任与安心的神色，他侧歪过脑袋问：“卡卡西？”<br/>
与此同时，银发火影脑海里只闪过三行语句：<br/>
我记得带土并不讨厌咖喱。<br/>
啊，我买的咖喱好像是一人份的。<br/>
结果我还是要吃泡面吗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goldfish（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>幼体卡卡西和白发后留在村里的带土，卖萌。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、</p><p>带土走在回村的路上，说是走不如说闪现更为贴切。随着他移动速度的加快，道路两旁的草丛纷纷垂下头，像丧气的败军，只知道俯首听令。<br/>
“是谁在哪里？”白发男人蓦然出声问道，他的声音强硬，还带了点不耐。<br/>
“要我亲自去抓你吗？”带土又说道。<br/>
在距离他不远处的树后，传来了悉悉索索的声响，一个瘦小的身影自黑暗中逐渐显现。<br/>
当带土看清了来人的模样后，他不禁张开嘴面露惊讶。<br/>
站在他面前的是一个银发的少年，身着过于宽大的绿色护甲，这护甲是今年的新款，木叶上忍的统一着装。而少年的相貌带土再熟悉不过，尤其是唇边那颗精致的小痣，绝无二者。<br/>
“卡卡西……？”<br/>
“是带土吗？”少年倒是十分镇定。<br/>
白发男人有点气闷地点了点头，明明相隔了十八年，可不管是那个大的，还是面前这个小号的，卡卡西总能一眼认出他来，半分怀疑都没有。<br/>
“你……没死？”<br/>
“没有，说来话长。”<br/>
“哦。”少年在男人看不见的地方攥紧了拳头，将胸口翻腾的喜悦强压下去，他差点忍不住让一个笑容像烟花一样绽放在脸上。<br/>
“倒是你怎么在这里。”<br/>
“我睡了一觉，醒来就在这里了，还穿了这身衣服。”银发少年转过身，将护甲背后鲜红两个大字“六火”展示给带土看。“所以这里是哪里？”<br/>
“从时间线上来说，是未来吧。”<br/>
“是么。”<br/>
少年缓步走近白发男人，引得带土蹙起眉头，对方防备的样子显然并不信任自己，但随后少年的举动惹得带土大吃一惊。<br/>
少年倏然探出手袭向带土的脖颈动脉，带土本能地想开启右眼，但硬生生忍住了，事实证明他的判断没有错，少年并没有割开他的血管，而是将手指轻轻贴上了他的颈侧，感受着脉搏的跳动。<br/>
“真的是……带土吧。”<br/>
银发少年的声音带着些许梦幻的音调，黑色的面罩原本就因为过于宽松而滑落至下颚，现在随着他仰头的动作又往下掉了一寸。<br/>
带土听见对方自喉咙深处发出了一声咕噜声，像一声哽咽，或者类似的动静。随即一团小小的绿色撞进了他的怀中，他低下头，发现银发少年正将脸埋进自己的腹部，冒出一阵的吸气声。<br/>
“喂。”带土愣了片刻捉住少年的肩膀，他想扯开对方，提醒对方别拿他的衣服当手帕擤鼻涕，可手上刚一发力，少年就抬起头凝视着他。</p><p>这一眼让带土彻底没辙。</p><p>少年苍灰色的眼眸被晶莹的液体所润，湿漉漉的像某种受伤的小动物，但又带着与生俱来的倔强与傲慢，不屈不挠地瞪过来，大有你敢拉开我我就推翻你的气势。<br/>
“是带土的味道。”半晌后少年念叨了一句，他再次将脸埋进了白发男人的外袍间，大大吸了口气，补充道：“虽然混杂了一点木头的味道……”<br/>
“但是就是带土。”少年满意地点了点头，盖棺定论。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goldfish（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>幼体卡卡西和白发后留在村里的带土，卖萌。之二。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2、</p><p>风沿着一条波浪形的曲线，攒动着向他们游来，高处的树冠沙沙作响，枯叶如生有金色翅膀的蝴蝶，纷纷扬扬下坠，偶尔也有绿色的新叶，不敌风的强劲，依依不舍的离开枝头，在一片金黄中鹤立鸡群。<br/>
“冷吗？”带土低下头询问身侧的少年。<br/>
“不冷。”少年回答道。</p><p>男人已经放慢了脚步，也不再使用瞳力，但当他们在树杈间移动时，他依旧可以看出两人之间微小的差距。<br/>
“靠近我。”<br/>
少年闻言跃至男人身边，他仰起头用询问的眼光望着男人。<br/>
“把手放我……”男人看了看两人的身高差，说：“腰上吧。”<br/>
少年的脸上出现了一瞬间的迟疑，随即他伸手搂住男人的腰，拉近了两人的距离。<br/>
带土有些别扭的动了动，这个姿势有点奇怪，但他又说不出哪里奇怪，于是他按捺下不适，发动神威带着少年离开了原地。</p><p>再出现的时候，男人和少年已经站在了火影办公室，少年低声道：“怎么又回到这里了。”<br/>
“你之前在这里？”<br/>
“是的，我等了半天没见到老师，我就离开了。”<br/>
“老师的事我稍后再和你详细说，”带土叹了口气道：“现在你可以坐在这个位置。”男人边说边拎起少年的马甲，将其放在木桌后的椅子上。<br/>
“我已经通知了鸣人和樱，他们随后就到。”<br/>
听到两个陌生的名字，少年不自觉地蹙起眉头，“鸣人和樱？”<br/>
“你未来的学生。”带土也懒得多说，他扫视了少年一番，决定帮他整理下衣服，男人上手扯动其松垮的面罩，把少年洁白的脸颊蒙起来。<br/>
“怎么了，带土你又不是没见过我的脸。”<br/>
“你的学生没见过，为了防止一会儿噪音超标，还是遮盖严实比较好。”<br/>
少年面露困惑，可他刚想开口发问，就被一连串敲门声打断了。<br/>
“进来吧。”带土说。<br/>
来人是一个金发青年，有着一双湛蓝的眸子和六道须纹，满面的朝气像个皮毛灿烂的小兽。<br/>
“鸣人。”男人向他点头示意。<br/>
但青年赶不上回应他，他的注意力全在桌后的少年身上，他不禁惊呼道：“欸欸欸卡卡西老师？！”<br/>
好吧，少年想，他算是明白噪音超标是什么意思了。</p><p>“综上所述，我把他带回来了。”白发男人叹息着做了总结，但鸣人似乎完全不在意，他满心都在观察年幼的师长上。<br/>
金发青年腹部抵着办公桌边，身体前倾，像个匍匐前进的士兵般小心翼翼，他用手轻轻地戳了戳少年蓬乱的银发，接着扭过脑袋问男人：<br/>
“带土，他不咬人吧我说。”<br/>
白发男人无言了一会儿，心想，鸣人这是问的什么话，虽然卡卡西从年少时就极具威胁性，可也不是个随意攻击旁人惹是生非的角色。<br/>
但就带土的经历而言，卡卡西好像又非常喜欢招惹自己，于是男人思量了半天，只好说：“不咬你。”<br/>
鸣人啊了一声，赶忙地收回手，看来银发火影余威尚在，青年还是不敢造次。<br/>
这时又传来了敲门声，鸣人一边念叨着“一定是小樱，”一边蹦跶着去开门，果然一位樱发女子推门而入。<br/>
待少女在桌前站定，看清了椅子上的银发少年时，她猛吸了口气，看上去刚将一声尖叫咽回肚子，她问：<br/>
“他不咬人吧。”<br/>
带土无奈地想，真不愧是青梅竹马同一班的，还是说少年卡卡西看上去确实锋芒毕露，连平时待人稳重的樱都这么问。<br/>
像是察觉到带土的纳闷，少女连忙岔开话题，开始着手检查。<br/>
“心跳正常，体温正常，只是体型有异。”<br/>
“现在能看出为什么体型有异吗？”<br/>
少女为难地摇了摇头，她摘下听诊器将其放回衣袋，“抱歉，我检查不出哪里有异常，看样子也不是忍术作用。”<br/>
带土沉下脸，变化总不是平白无故的产生的，凡事必有因，如果是木叶的敌人想对村子不利，进而对六代目火影下手……<br/>
可是为什么不是直接杀死卡卡西，而是将其变成现在的体型呢，难道是方便俘虏？<br/>
男人的眉头愈发紧皱，连少女都看不过眼，补充道：“带土你也不要太过担心了，我已经给在外的师傅发了讯息。”<br/>
担心？<br/>
带土想，担心是个什么形容，我对卡卡西？担心？<br/>
“我没担心。”</p><p>然后樱回复他一个白眼，转身离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>